


On Watch

by frumpkinisfae



Series: CR2 Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingerfucking, Gentle Sex, Kinktober 2020, Loud Sex, POV Yasha (Critical Role), Rough Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Yasha is a Softie (Critical Role), gentle sex turned rough sex, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumpkinisfae/pseuds/frumpkinisfae
Summary: Yasha doesn’t mind being on a quiet watch, in fact, she prefers it. Tonight, there's a gentle breeze that flitters through the leaves and dances through the tall grass. The moon illuminates the area softly, and Yasha can see firebugs flitting through the air. She briefly considers catching a few for a spicy midnight snack. Regardless, it's a beautiful night.Then Beau exits the dome and Yasha could swear the whole space grows more beautiful.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: CR2 Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	On Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is all porn! Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> This is the second prompt for my Kinktober Fingering with Beau and Yasha.

Yasha doesn’t mind being on a quiet watch, in fact, she prefers it. Outside the bubble without the noise of her friends snoring or the realization the Jester has rolled over onto her bedroll, Yasha finds it much easier to relax.

It's especially easy to relax tonight as well. Yasha found a cluster of trees on an outcropping a ways away from the dome, which currently looks like a dark green blob. She knows that due to the dome’s nature, a night watch isn’t necessary, but even now growing up in the wastes has left an impact.

Tonight, there's a gentle breeze that flitters through the leaves and dances through the tall grass. The moon illuminates the area softly, and Yasha can see firebugs flitting through the air. She briefly considers catching a few for a spicy midnight snack. Regardless, it's a beautiful night.

Then Beau exits the dome and Yasha could swear the whole space grows more beautiful.

Beau is dressed in only her deep blue chest wrap and undershorts that leave very little to the imagination. Her dark skin is tinged with gold as the firebugs dance around her. She rubs the back of her neck, which gives Yasha a wonderful view of her muscular arms.

“Can’t sleep?” Beau calls out in her lovely deep voice as she makes her way over to Yasha.

“Uh- yes. No,” Yasha answers trying to keep any blush from rising. “I could, but I want to keep watch.”

When she reaches the outcropping Yasha has made her perch in, Beau flexes her arms and jumps up clasping the side in her hands. Easily, she lifts herself up in a fluid motion.

Yasha can already feel her cheeks reddening.

Beau gives a considering hum, “What are you watching for?”

“Anything. Um, danger or no danger,” Yasha practically has to force her voice to respond in an even tone. “Just watching.”

With a grin, Beau puts her hands behind her head in a way that shows every glorious inch of her upper arm muscles, “What if I gave you something to watch?”

Opening and closing her mouth like drowned fish, Yasha slowly nods, “If you want to.”

Reaching behind her back Beauregard takes hold of the fold in her chest wrap, “Fuck yeah I want to,” and all the cloth quickly unwinds leaving Beau’s chest completely exposed.

Beau’s breasts are, in Yasha’s personal opinion, perfect. Full and perky, her breasts are soft in great contrast to the rest of Beau’s hard muscular chest. The sun has tanned all of Beau’s skin even deeper during their journeys out of Xhorhas, leaving a very definite tan line. A few shades lighter yet still even and dark, Beau’s breasts are adorned with small dark blushed areolas.

And by the Stormlord does Yasha want to hold them.

A cocky smirk plays across Beau’s face and Yasha can tell that she’s enjoying being admired, “Like what you see?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I’m not done yet,” Beauregard says before she slides her thumbs into those tiny shorts and tugs them quickly down.

As one does when confronted with a gorgeous woman’s vagina, Yasha feels the urge to bury her face in it.

Once again, Beau’s slip has given her beautiful tanlines. Her mound is covered in a very dark thick bush, that Yasha wishes she could thread her fingers through. Her lips are slightly parted and her innermost lips peek out, beckoning her to explore them. 

Beau herself uses her fingers to spread apart her lips, revealing the deep blush between them and the ever so small erection of her clit, “C’mere.”

She doesn’t have to tell Yasha twice.

Immediately kneeling in front of Beau, eye level with her cunt, Yasha slowly lifts one of her hands to take hold of the woman’s hip. With her other hand, she cards her fingers through Beau’s gorgeous thick hair. Barely able to help it, she plants a gentle kiss right where Beau’s clit should be.

Feeling like a worshiper in prayer, she showers gentle kisses on the crux and slips her other hand between Beau’s folds, enjoying the slight wetness gathering.

“Oh hell yeah, worship my pussy, Yasha,” Beau’s gravelly voice calls down to her.

Pulling her face back, she replaces her lips with her left hand, using two fingers to circle Beau’s pulsing clit. As Beau lets out a moan and a few curses, Yasha gathers more of her arousal with the other hand before sinking her first finger into Beau’s tight pussy. For a moment, she just rests her finger there, in awe at this series of events.

Beau’s hand cups Yasha’s face, “Yasha, you better fuck me till I can’t stand.”

As soon as the words fall from her mouth, Yasha redoubles her efforts. She plunges her finger in and out of Beau’s tightness before adding another finger. There is some resistance from her pussy, but not from the human who owns it.

“Oh shit, yes, Yasha, your fingers are so thick,” Beau moans as she pushes herself down on Yasha’s hands. “Feels so damn good.”

Beau gets wetter by the moment as Yasha begins scissoring her fingers to try and loosen her pussy. At each stretch Beau lets out an appreciative groan, continuing to fuck herself down.

Adding another finger, Yasha begins curling her fingers into Beau’s upper wall, “Mhm, fuck yeah. Go harder!”

And so, Yasha moves her fingers so deep and fast that each movement makes a resounding squelching noise. Yasha’s whole hand is dripping with Beau’s wetness. She returns her other hand to making smooth circles on Beau’s clit.

Beau’s hands cup her breasts in desperation, playing with her hard nipples. Her legs are shaking and she’s placing a lot of her weight into Yasha’s hands. Watching her partner shiver and buck, Yasha can tell that she’s getting close.

Her words are coming out mostly garbled by deep groans and high moans, but Beau looks down at Yasha through her lashes, “Fuck me. Make me cum, Yasha! Fuck me!”

Furiously curling her fingers, Yasha begins to feel Beau’s pussy stutter and prepare to cum, “Go on. Let go.”

“FUCK!” Beau moans as cum spills over Yasha’s fingers and down her arm. Her cunt contracts, again and again, trying to milk orgasm from Yasha’s fingers. Yasha’s jaw drops at how beautiful Beau’s orgasm is in all her squirting and moaning glory. 

She plants a gentle kiss on Beau’s clit. Immediately, Beau’s legs buckle and Yasha throw’s her other hand around her back, holding her up. She slowly removes her fingers from her cunt and guides Beau down into her lap.

“Are you okay?” Yasha whispers nervously.

Beau blinks, “Okay? Yasha, that was fucking amazing.”

“Oh.”

She smirks and leans into Yasha kissing her deeply and pulls back, “How about I return the favor?”

**Author's Note:**

> And then Yasha sat on Beau's face and they lived happily ever after.
> 
> I hope y'all liked it! Any prompts or pairings you'd like to suggest, please put them below!
> 
> Next up Bondage with Shadogast and Teasing with Teahaw.
> 
> I appreciate any and all kudos and comments :)


End file.
